


The Savage Chronicles: Savage Seas

by Dragonrusher21



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonrusher21/pseuds/Dragonrusher21
Summary: Jack Savage, a secret agent of the ZIA recently taken up a new mission involving the Zootopian Drug Trade and the strange Moby Dick Casino. A gambling ring under the sea itself. Partnered up with a fox with a silver tongue, and something he wants to hide. Jack has seen a lot throughout his days, but this is on a whole different level.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based off of the early concepts of zootopia. Being a James bond parody, but with animals. I liked the idea, so I decided to adapt it into my own story for fun. I actually rather like what I have planned for this story.

March 10 

The bunny enters the building with the mug of coffee in his hand. The ZIA offices are as always busy in a calm way.People carry papers and files, tp away at the keyboard to their computers or talk on the phone. They don’t convey a clear sense or purpose, but you can tell it’s not something to interrupt. The bunny has grey fur with black stripes. Eyes a sea blue. Without even knowing his name you could tell he’s far from an average rabbit. After all he’s managing to make a name for himself in Zootopia. If he did actually tell anyone he’s in the ZIA they would laugh, which they should. It’s the reason they hired him. Who would expect a simplistic bunny to actually be a secret agent. No one that’s who. You’d expect something like a panther, wolf, or maybe a Lion if you’re looking for trustworthy. Not an animal who’s not even a predator. Expectations are what damn you. It’s why he prefers to start with none. Not expecting his day to be good or bad because that could easily cost him his life. His thoughts digress when a voice calls his name

“What are you heading?” the voice is petite and small. It belongs to a small mouse named Helen. She stands on top of a rolling device similar to a segway.

Jack turns in his swivel chair,” where else am I supposed to do my work?” 

“No, ya dingus, Boss wants you in his office.” When he hears this his heart goes still for a second. In an instant he recomposes himself. 

Jack stands up from his chair,” thank you Helen. If I was any later he’d probably skin me.” 

He waves goodbye as he steps into the elevator. The elevators made of glass letting you see all the entirety of the building as you go up. Looking at all the animals from here makes them all seem so small. The elevator stops bringing him to one of the higher floors. The higher floor you’re own the higher your position. Jack gets a cubicle on the 30th floor of the building. He’s higher than most, but there’s still plenty above him. His boss gets a place on floor 40 of this 50-floor building. Even the person he answers to answers to someone else and the chain goes on and on. He walks down the corridor to his bosses office. He’s done nothing wrong. Well, nothing that conflicts with the rules of any of his missions. Broken some laws yes, but that’s a part of his job. He opens the door to his boss’s office. The name Dwight Horseman on the golden nameplate. His fur is brown with a black mane and a well-tailored suit. He puts down his pen, grabs some papers and looks at jack with an intimidating glare. The blinds are shut leaving the room mysteriously dark. 

“Savage. We have another job for you. It’s about the Savanna Central Drug Exchange” Jack’s heard of the Savanna Central Drug Exchange. It’s the broad term used for the drug trade in that section of Zootopia. The last good catch, in that case was around three years ago. Other than that progress has stagnated. The problem has been handed over from ZPD to the ZIA from the sheer number of drugs peddled through. Mayor Lionheart is forced to address the same issue every time anything happens. 

He relaxes a little bit to those words. At least that doesn’t mean he’s going to lose his job or worse got to jail for stepping too far out of bounds. “Thank you.” He takes the file looking over the name stamped on it with red ink. “Savage Seas”. He can’t help but wonder if it was named that way for a good reason or just a pun at his expense. 

“This shouldn’t be too hard. Just fulfill the mission objectives and get back without either of you being in a casket.” 

“I will do my best sir…. Either?” 

“Yeah. Your partner for this mission.” 

“Sir I wasn't under the impression that my actions led to a decision that I needed assistance.” 

“Don’t talk like that. Just because I’m your boss doesn't mean I’m not your friend.” 

“Excuse me sir... Mr.Horseman. Why do have to have another mammal tag along?” 

“Because the big guys upstairs thought that he’d be good at this.”

“Well. Where are they? I don’t even see them anywhere over here?” 

Dwight Horseman presses a button on his phone penning the secretary at the desk in front,” where is the mammal that’s supposed to be Jack’s partner?” 

“Oh right. Told me to tell you to mark off one of his vacation days.” 

“You can’t just take a vacation day,” Jack protest. 

“I know that Savage. Go tell them that in person. Gloria where are they?” 

“The gun range out in Savanna Central. Said they plans to get you a coaster or something.” 

“Savage. New mission. Prevent your partner from being an idiot.” 

“Got it sir… Mr.Horsman.” Jack leaves the office the worry that was there when he first entered replaced with irritation. 

He heads down to the garage and gets in one of the stock black vehicles that make their home there. He gets to driving. Making his way from downtown to Banyon street. Wouldn’t be so hard if it wasn’t all the way at the edge of Savanna Central. At least morning rush hour has ended. He’s tempted to look at the file, but not while he’s driving. He at least has to follow the laws while he’s not on a mission. The name “Savage Seas” is still bothering him. The shooting range is a large one. The front being a huge venue for various forms of artillery. The Leopard at the counter reading over a catalog. The shooting range is out in the back. The sounds tell that there’s only one person there firing a gun and it seems pretty heavy. Jack steels himself reaching for the door handle. 

“What you headin’ back there for?” The leopard only peeks over the magazine slightly invested in anything that’s not the catalog. 

“Looking for a friend,” Jack explains,” should be back here.” 

The leopard points to a barrel filled with the sound proof headphones and a sign that reads Please We Soundproof HeadPhones As A Safety Precaution. Jack puts on the headphones heading to the shooting gallery. It’s open air with the sea air wafting to them. The sea is within walking distance of here actually. In the fourth stall over he can see the bright flash of a muzzle and someone shooting in it. Jack steps into the stall too see a fox. Wearing a finely tailored black suit with a clashing green tie. Jack’s not one to bother to heavily with appearances, but black and green go about as well together as pizza and milk.The fox’s fur is a deep red. Glasses hang over his face

“Sir.” The fox doesn’t seem to hear or notice the rabbit. 

“Sir!” Still nothing. 

“Excuse me, sir!” 

That does get through. The fox stops. Takes off his noise blocking headphones and turns to him. His eyes hidden beneath the tinted sunglasses,” excuse me? I was trying to ignore you.” 

They stand there for a few seconds. The fox still waiting for a response, and Jack too confused to respond. “If that’s the case then…,” the fox puts back on the headphones and resumes shooting.

“No wait, stop.” 

The fox grumbles taking off the headphones,” what do you want? I’m enjoying the first vacation day I used in years.” 

“First, we don’t take vacation days. We have them, but it’s not something we take. Second, will you take off the headphones because no is not the time for this we have work to do, third this has to do with the Savanna Central Drug Exchange-” 

 

The foxes ears perk up,” beg your pardon?” 

“The Savanna Central Drug Exchange-” 

The fox begins to laugh,” oh dear. Never thought they’d ever throw me back on a case with anything to do with that.”

The fox slings the gun over his shoulder,” name’s Wilde. Nick Wilde. Wild with an E on the end. You are?” 

“Savage. Jack Savage.” 

“You know I have to ask. Why do all ZIA agents announce themselves like that with the last name first? No other profession does that, so why us?” 

Nick decides to purchase the rifle. Throwing it into the back seat of the car. “I drive,” he calls out. 

They had a rough start, but they’re actually getting somewhere now. “Savage Seas? Did they name it that because you’re on it?”

“God I hope not,” Jack flips past the page explaining Nick Wilde and the page explaining himself to the actual information,” our job is to head into the Moby Dick Casino-” 

“Ouu, the casino under the sea! I’ve been there a few times myself, but to think I’d be getting to go back. Whew!” 

Savage clears his throat and continues,” our job is to gather information about the owner named Le Chiffre-” 

“You think that name is french? I think it sounds french. I may not be good at french if you look at my report card I got a D in that class, but I do know that Chiffre means number.”

Jack clears his throat a little louder this time and continues,” Chiffre’s appearance is unknown so we’re supposed to find out his identity and gain any information that could lead to his arrest and look into the drug exchange there-” 

Nick’s about to say something else, but Jack stops him,” before you interrupt me, wait till I finish.” 

Nick grumbles something to himself and Jack continues,” -if you encounter any threats get rid of them with extreme discretion. Gather what information you can and get out.” 

“Are you done?”

“Yes, I’m done.” 

“Good because I have something to say. What are your dimensions?” 

Again the fox has brought Jack to a loss for words or even anything... He sits their mouth slightly agape, eyes locked into the distant stare,” I-, I-, I appreciate the offer, but I think it’s too early for either of us to pursue a relationship like that. I barely know you-.” 

Nick takes a deep breath and laughs,” no you dink. I mean for clothing. We’re certainly not going into The Moby Dick looking exactly like ZIA agents I mean. I love black suits and ties as much as the next guy this is the most conspicuous thing we can wear. Classic and awesome, but conspicuous.” 

Nick’s got him there. He’s always worn the black suit and tie because it's what everyone else wore. “I suppose, but what does that have to do with my dimensions?” 

“My father was a tailor. I picked up some stuff from him. You don’t know joy until you wear a finely tailored suit. It feels like a hug from clothing.” 

“You’re a strange one.” 

They finally pull into Nick’s place. It’s not much, to be honest. It’s on the edges of Downtown. It’s a brick building with a shop installed and a living quarters above it. Owning such a place Downtown must be expensive. Jack knows that their paychecks are something to be envious of, but this place must wear his down to the bone. There’s a van parked out in front. Doesn't seem to actually belong to Nick. The store on the lower floor is a tailor shop. Weird because he certainly needs no second When they enter it’s clear Nick hasn’t been here in awhile, but it looks rather lived in. Dirty dishes in the sink and the blinds opens. It doesn’t look like there’s been a forced entry, so he lives with someone? 

“Who else is here?” 

“”Well I’m not sure if he's here-” 

“No. Someone else is definitely here.” 

Nick gives up putting his hands together and shouting,” hey Finnick! You aren’t dead are ya?” 

The few seconds of silence are broken by the sound of light footsteps coming down.Coming down the steps is a small fox with light beige fur. He looks like he just got out of bed and exceedingly grumpy. “That’s Finnick,” Nick answers.

“He’s my son.” Jack choked on nothing. He’s confused and barely able to stomach that, that fox over there managed to actually have a kid. 

“Nah, I’m just fucking with you. He’s a friend who lives here.” 

“Eat shit, Wilde.” 

Jack stands there. He’s seen a lot of things. Things that range from boring paperwork to the aftermaths of gruesome shoot-outs. Somehow this fox managed to pull the same effect with nothing, but a few words. “Oh dear, I think I broke the bunny?” 

“I’m fine.” 

“Finnick get me the scissors and some fabric. I got a job to do.” 

“What? Aren’t you one of those secret agents now?” 

“Yeah, but he can’t go anywhere looking like that.” 

Nick gets right to work. Taking Jack’s measurements and beginning to cut away at the cloth. The new clothing is just the same white shirt he was wearing, but tailored to his size. He does kind of get what Nick means. It is like wearing a hug. Tailoring his shirt however only took an hour Nick has spent 3 hours in the bathroom. Doing what? He has no idea because whenever he ask Nick just throws back “I gotta look nice”. Jack wanders around. Looking for something to idle his time while the fox does whatever takes so long. All the doors are shut except for one. One of them is cracked open slightly. Jack goes to shut it not before seeing a pin-up board in the room. Papers littered all over the place A dry erase board stuck on another wall with words scribbled all over it. Jack knew Nick was strange, but this is just insane.

The door is suddenly slammed shut behind him. He reaches for his gun out of sheer instinct to have the other hand grab his wrist to keep the gun pointed down.”You ready to go?” He’s finished changing. He wears a green Hawaiian shirt and a blue striped tie.

“Sure.” 

Nick goes to talk to Fennick for a minute; only then does he put his gun away. Nick’s a bit sporadic and strange. A fox with a pure silver tongue, but he still works for the ZIA. Just like Jack.


	2. Born to Be Wilde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two finally enter the Moy dick casino. All in order to get closer to Le Chiffre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom second chapter already. I'm good at this,

March 10

Nick refused to actually go when it’s day time. Waiting till it’s well into night. Foxes are nocturnal animals so it makes sense he would prefer night, but Jack not so much. He’s had four cup of coffee and he’s on his fifth and he decided to mix that with a Red Bull. Thankfully Nick is driving them there. Jack fades in and out of consciousness; his head nodding back and forth. Nick looks at him takes a CD and puts it in. Jack readies himself for whatever it is this infernal fox is going to play. He’s suppressed by deep violin tones and flutes. It’s hard and fast paced, but soothing.The music creeps it’s way into Jack overpowering the caffeine and he nods off without even noticing.

“Wakey wakey sleeping beauty.” The rabbit snaps back up not even knowing that he was asleep.Jack thinks for a second, and looks over at his right. Nick's leaning next to him with the smuggest smile possible. Gears start to turn in Jack’s head. 

“What the hell Nick! Aren’t you driving!” He rushes over to the driver's seat, but trips over the armrest. 

“Do you always wake up like this because you are a beautiful mess.” 

“What?” 

“We’re already here.”   
Jack sits up seeing the entrance to the Moby Dick Casino. It’s spherical and made of brass or copper. A glass tunnel leading down and down and down into the depths of the ocean is below it. Mammals pour in and out of the casino. Some pull up in lavish limousines while others seem to be drunk before stepping through the door. The latter looking not much better than an average zootopian. Nick’s decision to dress up is overblown easily. The two of them look better than half of the people walking in. The two step into the entrance onto the elevator with others. It begins to sink down and down and the parking lot above disappears as they’re surrounded by nothing but the ocean. Light begins to shine from below as they see what’s really here. The spherical domes and filled with golden glowing lights. They are finally at the Moby Dick Casino. The sound of slot machines whir and buzz. He sees a mammal getting dragged to the back by two polar bears in black suits and ties. A car sitting on a spinning pedestal as a prize for a contest.

“Uh oh. Look’s like someone couldn't pay off their debts, doesn’t it ey Jack?” Jack is gone. Nick even makes sure to aim his gaze downwards in case he was just simply looking over him, but no. the tiger striped bunny is gone. 

“Jack! Jack! Savage? What the hell are you doing?” 

Savage is practically drooling while looking at that car,” what are you doing?” 

“Looking at heaven.” 

“That’s a car.” 

Jack stops looking at the car and turns a calm glare at Nick. “A car? This is more than ‘A car’! This is the Lamborghini Centenario! It has a 770 CV Aspirated V12 engine. Rocketing from 0 to 100 kilometers in little under 3 seconds. It even has a compression ratio of 11,8:1 ± 0,2!” The rabbit continues to rattle off facts about the car like this is some sort of live commercial. Nick isn’t even mad, he’s actually impressed that his tiny little lungs can hold so much air. 

“I’m happy to see you existed Savage, but I don’t want to remind you that we’re on a mission cause’ that’s your job.” He grabs him by the arm trying to drag him away.

“Hang on,” Savage breaks free from Nicks grasp,” let me get a picture.” 

Nick sharply inhales,” Jesus H. Mice! I know exactly what you are getting off to tonight!” 

“Savage doesn’t even notice. He’s happily scrolling through the photos on his phone.

Nick is forced to take his phone away if he wants to get anything done tonight.”You can get this back when we’re done gambling our money away.” 

“I thought we were here for a mission?” 

“We are. But, there’s no way in hell we’re going to complete it here in the section for commoners. We need to get in the V.I.P part. Where the big games take place.” 

“You know this how?” 

“I’ve been here before. It was way too far back for my acess to still be a thing, but damn… V.I.P was somethin’ else.” 

“What was it like?” 

“People typically didn’t wager money and if they did they did it’d be enough to buy ten of those cars.” 

“Nick,” Jack grabs onto Nick's arm; his eyes full of conviction,” you need to get me back there!” 

“You really would have sex with that car, wouldn’t you?” 

“Tell me!” 

“Fine! Fine! Watch the fabric. You get there by simply being good at gambling.” 

“That’s it?” 

“Yep. What’d you think it was?” 

“I thought you’d have to like… kill someone.” 

Nick gives of that barky laughter of his again,” that’d be easier wouldn’t it?” 

“Well. I’ll leave you to losing all your money. While I enjoy some good ol’ poker.” 

Nick leaves Jack alone at the bar. His ears perked up yet at the same time slightly slanted back. A dark ambition present in his walk. Alone with his small glass of alcohol. His eyes scan over the games in sight. There’s the slots, but with Jack’s life, luck has never been on his side. There’s poker, but he has no idea how to play that.There’s Blackjack, despite sharing part of its namesake Jack is god awful at it. The only other game he can see is the roulette wheel. Jack has never had the privilege to play that. He knows the rules and things, but this is the first time he’s ever seen a it in real life, and not just computer games. He watches them take their bets, the wheel turning and the ball landing on a number. He watches it happen a few times before he gets a sick smile stretched across his face. 

Jack saunters over to the roulette wheel,” I’d like to place a bet.” 

“Go ahead,” the polar bear tells him. 

Jack places a single black ship on the number ‘00’. “Bets off,” the croupier announces. Spinning the wheel with his massive paws. Other players hold their breaths while Jack sits with that smile on his face never leaving. 

The wheel slows down and the ball spins and spin until finally resting on a number. “00,” he calls out to the crowd. Some are disappointed while others are in awe at the damning specificity Jack pulled. 

“Place bets!” Jack watches the croupier and the sets his lone chip down on red 7.

“Bets off!” The bear spins the wheel and again the ball lands exactly where Jack predicted. 

The cycle happens over and over until Jack is the only one betting. A crowd forms around the table watching as the bunny stacks up more and more chips are on Jack’s side. At first it piled up slowly, until; the pile grew higher and higher. So, high that they’d rival Nick in height. Jack’s thought wander back to the fox. Something about him just doesn't strike him right. The pin up board in his hose was certainly strange, but it’s not unusual. Jack has a wheeled dry erase board at home for him to spouse notes on. He even constantly takes notes on stuff on his phone as well. It’s his actions that cause him to be weary. The practical jokes he pulls are childish and unexpected, but it’s that he pulls them off so well. Jack thinks and thinks over how he does it. 

He’s only brought out of his thought when he sees some chips of his being taken away. He placed his black chip on red 12 while it ended up one red 9. Jack straighten his posture and puts his eyes back to the game. His winning streak was broken, but it’s put back in it’s rightful place with ease. He makes back the chips he lost and more. The stack rises and rises and sooner rather than later Jack gets bored. Most of his missions are harder than just gambling like this. He gets it right a few more times and all the chips he stacked are replaced by a single golden chip. He picks it up looking at the strange object. It’s a bright golden yellow, polished enough he can see his own reflection in it. I probably is made of solid gold. 

“How much is this chip worth?” 

“! Million.” 

“Oh ho ho ho ho! One million! No way! No goddamn way! One Million?” 

“Sir,” the deep baritone of the voice almost causes Jack to drop his golden chip and resist the urge to grab the gun he has hidden away. 

“Is there something wrong,” he ask the polar bear. 

“Would you be interested in playing games with higher stakes?” 

“You mean the V.I.P section?” The polar bear nods. 

“Why yes, that’d be great.” 

Jack spins the golden chip in his paw. He’s conquered the roulette wheel and is onto something greater. He rubs his paws together and lets out a deep breath. Most of the time for him, messing up means death, this is different, but somehow the stakes here just seem higher. He breaks into a cold sweat.His breath becoming more and more ragged. He clears his throat and straightens his posture. Still breathing heavily, but forcing it to at least be quieter. He wonder where Nick is. Has he managed to get into the V.I.P section already. What is the V.I.P section like in the first place? He can see the curtains pulled over the corridor leading down to it’s own special place under the sea. 

“Savage! Please don’t tell me you messed it up and got kicked out?” Nick’s sitting at a poker table a few feet from the V.I.P entrance. 

Jack just shows him the golden chip,” that was fast? Didn’t think you’d actually manage to get one.” The fox draws cards for the next round. Almost immediately his ears flattened and posture sinks. 

“All in,” another mammal class shoving all his chips into the center. Nick slowly complies shoving his pile of chips forward as well. 

 

“You going to fold,” Jack ask.

“Nah. I’ll take this loss like a man.” 

“Call,” the polar bear announces. 

“Well I’ll see you… HA, bet you thought! Full House, deal with it!” 

At this point Jack’s not even mad. He’s impressed Nick managed to pull that bluff off so well. He even had Jack fooled. The dealer tosses him a golden chip,” thank you, my good man.” 

With all the swagger he rightfully earned he saunters over,” so, Jack how’d your gambling go?” 

“Well I got a gold chip, so I think that means it went well.” 

“Fantastic. Now if you’re ready,” he leans over putting an arm around Jack's shoulder,” to the V.I.P section!” 

“Your mysticism needs some work, Wilde.” 

The two of them pass over the curtains down the corridor. This one’s different from the others. The lights here are dimmed down low. The fish swim around them almost as if they can sense the lump forming in the back of Jack's’ throat. Maybe it’s that he’s prey surrounded by two large polar bears and fox he can’t completely trust. This fox is all over the place. He switches from sad to happy. You can’t distinguish his lies from truth at all. He keeps to himself and he obviously has some sort of history here. Jack writes a note in his phone to read that file about Nick later. Nick certainly isn’t going to tell him. 

The reach the other end of the corridor to find the largest gambling table Jack’s ever seen easily large enough to sit 30 mammals all around it at once. “Mr.Big. New V.I.P guest.” 

Jack’s heart nearly jumps out of his chest. Mr. Big? THE Mr.Big. the mafia boss who's managed to remain untouched by ZPD, Zia and everyone else. The possum spins in his chair looking at the two. He puffs his cigar. His small beady eyes looking straight at them both. Jack stands tall unwilling to let Mr.Big show him up. Nick hasn't changed and still looks smug, but maybe that’s his neutral expression? Mr.Big leans in forward. Getting a good look at Nick and Jack before simply falling back in the chair. 

“V.I.P guest huh? A rabbit and a fox… I’ve seen the red one before. What's your name?” 

“Is sexy an acceptable answer?” 

“Nick Wilde… goddamn! If you weren't good at gambling I’d have half the mind to kick your sorry behind asiane ass out of my casino.” 

“Love you to, Mr.Bigs.” 

“Well I can’t stand your furry mug,” the possum growls,” who’s your boyfriend?” 

“He’s not my boyfriend, yet.” Nick winks at Jack and the rabbit tries hard to not just shoot him there. 

“Stop and shut up Nick. If I hear any more of your petty little gags I’m gonna have to shoot you.” 

“My name is Savage. Jack Savage. I’ma friend of Nick’s. We’re one a case for the ZIA to find out some information about a mammal called Le Chiffre.” 

“The ZIA? What are you James Pond from those spy movies?” 

“If he’s James Pond. then can I be a Pond Girl?” 

“NICK I AM THIS CLOSE TO ACTUALLY KILLING YOU,” the shrew snaps. 

Nick folds his arms finally deciding to stop it with the stupid stuff,” so, Savage...Wilde. Come back here on March 12. Le Chiffres going to be there and we’ll be hosting a big game.” 

“We’ll be sure to be there.” 

“Wait, before you go I’ll tell you. That golden chip is too small of a wager for that. You’re going to have to pick up something bigger.” 

“We’ll be sure to place a worth wager, sir.” 

“Good. I’ll be waiting to see what two ZIA agents can pull.” 

The two leave the Moby Dick casino. Rising on the elevator back to the surface. In the distance, the horizon is just beginning to show a splash of color. Fatigue hits Jack like a crashing wave. He never knew gambling could be so stressful. Nor did he expect things to go as well as they did. They both earned their way to the V.I.P section and even managed to get right to Le Chiffre without firing a single bullet. Jack knows he certainly has done worse. 

“You go ahead and call a cab. I’ll take the car back to the garage.” Jack tosses Nick the keys not before taking the file out of the car. 

“Don’t let the door hit you in the ass.” 

“Don’t worry I won’t,” Nick assures. Closing the door and driving off. 

Jack calls a ab for a ride back to his place. A flat on the edge of the Rainforest District. It’s the top penthouse of the apartment building. The epitome of modern architecture. The floors a white marble and the lights are a matching white. He brews himself a cup of instant coffee throwing the case file on the living room table. He falls onto the sofa tired and exhausted. The place looks better than Nick’s, but his isn’t in the heart of downtown. He sips his coffee in his lonely flat opening the case file. Looking for Nick’s page in the folder. He can’t find it. Everything else is there. The mission notes, his page, but not Nicks. Why? 

“That sly bastard.” Jack tosses the folder to the side realizing that Nick took the paper out of the file at some point all to keep things hidden from Jack. He stares off into the morning sun. the cup of coffee in his paws.


	3. Nobunny has to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Nick sit back and relax and debate a bit of ethics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the posting of this chapter began with me going "Oh shit right" as I remembered that I had to upload this.

March 11 

Jack marches his way into the ZIA building; fixing his tie before arriving at his desk. He sets down his coffee and goes to his computer. He types up his report over the first day spent with Wilde. Wilde seemed to know what he was doing from experience, but his attitude was very far from professional. His wisecracks could easily lead to either or both of them getting killed. Regardless of the true outcome the first part of the mission was a success. The next outing will be on March 12. Tomorrow night. If everything goes well then the mission should be over in a quickly. With no violence or casualties involved. 

“How’s your partner?” 

“He’s alright, Helen.” 

The mouse chuckles,” really? It seems like it was rough?” 

Jack stops typing actually turning in his chair,” not going to say that he was orthodox. He was pretty damn annoying at times. Downright insufferable at worst. I think he’d benefit from actually just toning himself down from his… himself.” 

“You see, this was a good idea wasn’t it, Helen.” 

“Undoubtedly so,” Jack groans. He turns around to see Nick looking over the wall of Jack’s cubicle.

“Good morning, Nick.” 

“Top of the day to you, Savage,” I find it odd that you were criticizing me for being over emotional when you were practically salivating over a car.” 

“I was not.” 

“I didn’t know you’d be interested in hot rods,” Helen chimes. 

“Please don’t call them that,” Jack says,” and Nick, do you even work in this department?” 

“No. I’m sure mine can get by just fine without me. They do it often.” 

“I can only imagine.”

Nick ignores the snide comment instead reaching for Jack’s coffee. He can’t reach over the cubicle. He leans further and further in until he’s more on Jack’s side that the other one. “Do I even want to ask about your thought process?”

“Probably not,” Nick responds finally reaching the coffee. 

He takes a sip and almost drops the drink out of shock and awe. The coffee barley taste like coffee. It’s not even a latte or out of season hot chocolate. Hot chocolate with marshmallows is less sweet than this!

“Oh my god what is this!?” 

“Coffee?” 

“How many teaspoons of sugar are in this?” 

“I put 21 cubes in.” 

“”Jack,” Helen warns,” that’s not just having diabetes on speed dial, you already called them and it’s ringing.” 

“I’ll be fine.” 

“You really won’t. Start by putting in less sugar, please.” 

“I’ll try.” Jack has no real intention of actually putting less sugar in his coffee. 

Nick taps Jack on the shoulder,” come with me. We got places to be.” 

“Does this actually have to do with the mission or are you just dragging me along to get some food?” 

“Yes and yes.” 

Jack goes along with Nick because he really doesn’t have anything better to do. He slips into the driver's seat of the black SUV that after all this time still has that new car smell. He sees Nick get in the back oddly. He doesn’t linger on it; Nick’s entire being is weird. “What are you in the mood for?” 

“Is it still breakfast?” 

“It’s 1. Of course not.” 

“Ugh, this is what I get for sleeping late.” 

“Wait. When did you get up?”

“How long would it take me to get from my place to ZIA?” 

Jack juggles it in his mind for a bit,” I don’t know? About 30 minutes?” 

“Than and hour and a half.” 

“Do you take your job seriously?” 

“Depends on what I’m doing.” 

The two stop at the drive through window. The gazelle on the other end sounds devoid of life or at least wish he was. “I’ll take a carrot cake please, Nick what do you want?” 

“Do they got sammiches?” 

Jack’s slightly annoyed by his choice of word, but the point got across and that’s more than he can say about Nick most of the time.” And a sandwich please. 2 waters. They say we’re going to have to pick them up inside.” 

“Ugh, why?” Nick complains,” when I come to a drive through I do ti specifically because I don’t want to get out.”

Jack’s gaze lingers on him long enough for Nick to notice and feel uncomfortable,” what you lookin at me for?”

“Go get the food!” 

“Rock, paper, scissors for it.” 

Begrudgingly Jack is forced to accept the offer,” Rock. Paper. Scissors.” On the count of thee Jack punches Nick in the arm. 

“What the hell man?” 

“Go get the food I’m paying for it.” 

“I’m paying for it,” Nick mocks, but Jack has a point he can’t argue with. He trudges out of the car and into the restaurant still grumbling something. 

Jack faces forward tapping the steering wheel. He watches as Nick enters and orders at the counter through the large glass windows. He turns his thoughts back to the pin up board at his place. Something about that just felt off. The way he reacted to it seemed cold and distant. Not this and weird fox. Like that of a trained predator staring down it’s prey. He can’t imagine his own misfortune with being placed on such an important mission with a buffoon. 

“My life sucks.”

 

“You’re life does suck.” 

Jack fumbles for his gun pointing it at the window. “You trigger happy bunny! What the hell is wrong with you?” 

“Why do you walk up so silently!?” 

“Why do you always dress so business formal!?” 

“Why do you always look like a poorly dressed tourist!?” 

“I dress like a half-decent tourist at worse,” Nick continues in a smaller voice,” I dropped your cake too.” 

“You what!?” 

“Damn, I thought you wouldn’t notice I said that.” 

Jack laments the loss of his cake while Nick eats in the car. Nick scrolls around on his phone checking the news. Nothing to interesting really. Nothing interesting concerning the bunny burrows in the Commonwealth. He does focus in on something about Lionheart. Something about planned renovations for Little Rodentia. In the picture taken you can see Bellwether in the background. Looking at some sort of paperwork. People oft forgot about her. She’s important to keep this city running smooth as axle grease. Her and her lackeys. 

“Nick! NICK!” 

“Don’t shout in small places.” Nick checks his ears to see if they’re bleeding. 

“Then listen up.” 

“Fine. What’s diggity down dawg?” 

“Please never say that again,” Jack continues,” it’s around 2 P.M We should get back.” 

“I think the keys still in the ignition?” 

“No. I’m saying you should drive.” 

“Sorry, but I just got done eating. I’m probably gonna slip into a coma for a few hours. Wake me up when we get to go gamble some more.” 

“Come on you can drive. I paid for your lunch.” 

“You already used that once.” 

“You dropped my cake.” 

Nick reluctantly gets out of his seat,” Fine~~~. I get to choose the music though.” 

“Oh god please no.” 

The drive consist mostly of Jack trying his damnedest to ignore what Nick put on the radio. Nick taps the wheel of the car off rhythm as all hell, but he smiles while doing it. Jack is tempted to ask him about the page he stole from the file. Really tempted. But he can’t muster up the courage to do so. They pull back into the garage. The new car smell replaced by the smell of fast food. Whether it’s a good or bad smell is up to the beholder. Jack makes sure that they get everything out of there to hide the personal use of government property.

“You know no one really enforces thee ‘don’t use government stuff for your own reasons’ rule?” Nik puts quotes around the specific phrase for extra effect.

“Yeah, but it’s a rule.” 

“What do you mean. It’s a ‘rule’.” 

“Rules are made to keep the course of action fair and head forward. Without rules everything succumbs to anarchy.”

“But rules can be just as damning. Especially when they’re not just. You can’t simply comply with a broken system.” 

“Is that your excuse for shirking your job?” 

“Mostly.” 

Nick feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. It’s a text from Finnick,” gimme a minute, Fluff.” 

“Alright. Wait, did you just call me Fluff?” 

Nick ignores Jack. Already on the phone with Finnick,” what’s up.” 

“Wilde, you got a call.” 

“And?” 

“They said they’re an old friend of yours.” 

“Ohhhhh! Her!” 

“Fluff. This is going to take longer than I thought.” Nick walks away to a secluded place out of earshot. It’s a small corner of the garage without any cameras and far away from any foot traffic. 

“Path her through to me, Finnick.” 

There’s a beep and then a brief pause before he’s finally on the phone with an old friend. “Nicholas,” the petite femine voice over the phone sings,” how have you been?” 

“Spiffy is one way to put it. It’s been a long time since we last talked hasn’t it?” 

“Uh-hum. I heard you are now involved with the ZIA’s crime bureau.” 

“Indeed I am. It’s been treating me well Sweetheart.” Nick's words are sweetened with what can be compared to artificial honey just as his Old Friend’s are.

“It’s been too long since I’ve last been called that. You think that maybe we could get together at some time. Lunch would be nice.” 

“I second the thought, but it’s going to have to be later,” Nick checks his watch and sure enough today's already too late for him,” gimme until maybe the 15th? I should have finished up over here by then.” 

“That’s great. I’ll see you then, Nicholas.” 

“In due time, Sweetheart.” Nick ends the call heading back over to Jack. 

“Eh, Fluff! You ready to go or what?”


End file.
